themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
T-Shirt (Migos song)
"T-Shirt" is a song by American hip hop group Migos. It impacted radio on February 14, 2017 as the second single from their second studio album Culture (2017). Lyrics Quavo: Seventeen five, same color T-shirt Mama told me (aye) Not to sell work (mama) Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white) Mama told me (aye) Not to sell work (mama) Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah) Takeoff: Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (ay) Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (ay) Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (skrt skrt) Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket (glaw) Neck water faucet (water), mocking birds mocking (woo) Act pint, stocking, nats keep thotting (nats) Wrist on hockey (hockey), wrist on rocky (Rocky) Lotta niggas copy, name someone can stop me (no one) Bitches call me papi, (bitch!), 'sace that's my hobby ('sace) Scotty on the molly, pocket rocket from O'Reilly One off in the chamber, ain't no need for me to cock it Niggas get to droppin' when that draco get to poppin' All I want is cottage, roll a cigar full of broccoli (Cookie) No check, want all cash, nigga I don't do deposits Bitches cross the water, nigga, bitches from the tropics I'm a get that bag nigga, ain't no doubt about it (yup) I'm a feed my family nigga, ain't no way around it (family) Ain't gon' never let up nigga, God said, show my talent Young nigga with the anna, walkin' with the hammer Talkin' country grammar nigga Straight out north Atlanta (north side) Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (ay) Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (ay) Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (skrt skrt) Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket Quavo: Mama told me (aye) Not to sell work (mama) Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white) Mama told me (aye) Not to sell work (mama) Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah) Mama told you Mama told me not to sell work (mama) Mama told you Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white) 1995 (nineties) 2005 (two-thousands) Seen it with my eyes, dope still alive, (dope) Real mob ties (mob) real frog eyes (frog) Real whole pies (woah), all time high Do it for the culture (culture) They gon' bite like vultures (vulture) Way back when I was trappin' out Toyotas (skrr skrr) I'm a hit the gas (gas), 12 can't pull me over (12) Space coupe, Quavo Yoda, pourin', drankin' sodas Offset: I get high on my own sir, heard you gon' clone sir Stop all that flexin', young nigga don't wanna go there Never been a gopher (no), but I always been a soldier Young niggas in the cut, posted like a vulture Divin' off the stage in the crowd it's a mosh pit Yeah shawty bad but she broke cause she don't own shit Mama asked me "son, when the trappin' gon' quit?" I been ridin' round through the city in my new bitch Takeoff: Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (ay) Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (ay) Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (skrt skrt) Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket Quavo: Mama told me (aye) Not to sell work (mama) Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white) Mama told me (aye) Not to sell work (mama) Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah) Mama told you, mama told you Link *http://song.urbanmusicdaily.co/?link=audiorok.com/ffps0ad1o39a *https://zippystare2.com/migos-t-shirt-cdq-mp3-cuBR Category:Migos Singles Category:New Pages Category:2017 Singles Category:Singles Category:Singles:H-M Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Trap Music Singles Category:Culture Tracks